Fourteen Days
by Akahime-sama
Summary: /Traduction\ Tino, cherchant désespérément un ami, va sur internet, et trouve peut-être l'homme de ses rêves. Mais pourquoi ce suédois refuse de le rencontrer ? Disons juste qu'il y a quelque chose de pas "normal" avec Berwald. On ne peux rien dire, ça gâcherait la surprise. Canon, Slash, UA et couple principal : SueFin.
1. Dimanche

Bonjour/Bonsoir, toi ô merveilleux(se) lecteur(trice) qui passe par ici. Bienvenu(e) sur le chapitre premier de Fourteen Days. J'étais tellement impatiente de vous faire partager cette histoire que j'ai failli me connecter en cours pour l'envoyer. Sauf que y a des brouilleurs dans mon lycée pour qu'on n'est pas de réseau. Ha et bien sûr, il ne faut pas sortir son téléphone portable en cours, seymal m'voyez

Well, cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Kuro-Riya m'a autorisée à la traduire. Je posterai tous les mercredis normalement, sauf en cas de problème. Ce chapitre a été bêta-reader par Maliseya la magnifique. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction original en passant par mon profil. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Dimanche :

Je réalise que la plupart des personnes considèrent qu'internet n'est pas un bon endroit pour se faire des amis. Ils se fondent sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas savoir si les autres disent la vérité sur eux. Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, les gens peuvent mentir et je sais qu'ils le font, mais je ne vais pas laisser ceci m'empêcher de me faire des amis. S'ils veulent me mentir, c'est bien. Si on se rencontre et qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à ce qu'ils m'ont décrit, qui suis-je pour me plaindre ? Je ne m'intéresse pas à vraiment à l'apparence des gens. Disney a ancré en moi que seul l'intérieur compte. Ou peut-être je suis assez suffisamment seul pour tenter ma chance... Joo, c'est définitivement la deux. Mais l'excuse de Disney est mieux, pas vrai ? Bien.

Peu importe, comme vous devez sûrement le penser, je vais souvent sur des sites de chat, parlant à des personnes différentes, et j'apprécie assez ça. Les gens ont toujours des histoires intéressantes, et ils sont plus enclins à les raconter s'ils savent qu'ils ne se rencontreront jamais en vrai. Par exemple, j'ai parlé avec un canadien qui a rencontré son petit copain albinos en entrant accidentellement dans sa chambre d'hôtel et l'a trouvé se masturbant. Il s'était enfui et avait commencé à tomber dans les escaliers qu'il montait pour aller dans sa chambre, à l'étage au-dessus de celle de l'albinos, expliquant la confusion. Il avait gagné une commotion dans l'action. Il s'était réveillé plus tard, à côté un allemand albinos très inquiet (voire insupportable) attendant son réveil. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et cela durait depuis près de trois ans maintenant.

Ensuite il y avait eu un japonais qui, même s'il insistait sur sa réticence, avait une relation avec un grand russe. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, où, par un caprice du destin, ils avaient finis par être un « couple » dans leur classe de parentalité, et leur apparent faux couple était devenu réel. Encore, il clamait qu'il était forcé, mais il avait accepté de déménager avec le russe, et admettait l'aimer quelques fois. Donc je crois que c'est juste sa fierté qu'il l'empêche de complètement d'accepter qu'il l'aime.

Bon, je pense que vous avez remarqué que ces deux histoires viennent d'hommes gays. Bien, c'est mon genre d'amis. C'est plutôt dur d'être jugé par quelqu'un ayant les mêmes préférences sexuelles que soi. Mais je n'ai rien contre les gens normaux ! Une de mes meilleures amies, Elizabeta, vient juste de se marier avec son petit-ami de longue date Roderich. Ils sont tout à fait normaux et ce sont des gens supers !

Bref, je voulais juste que vous sachiez comment je me sens à propos d'internet, et des chats en particulier.

C'est ainsi que je me suis trouvé à passer ma nuit, dimanche, connecté à un chat que je fréquente souvent. C'est bien comme ils n'obligent pas à utiliser un pseudo. Même si votre nom est pris, ils vous laissent l'utiliser. Ça donne un sentiment d'intimité je trouve, d'utiliser son vrai nom. Je regardais ma liste d'amis, et n'en trouvai aucun en ligne. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était rare qu'AUCUN de mes amis ne soit connecté, mais ça arrivait. Dans ces cas rares, je me faisais un nouvel ami. Donc c'est ce que je fis. Je regardai la liste des personnes en ligne, regardant les descriptions des profils. La plupart affichait leur sexualité, une bonne idée la plupart du temps. Ça m'aidait à éviter les homophobes, et à trouver ceux avec qui je pourrais m'entendre.

Je trouvai finalement quelqu'un qui semblait prometteur et qui, à ma surprise, habitait la même ville que moi. J'avais trouvé des personnes vivant dans les villes alentours mais jamais dans la même ville ! Son nom était Berwald, 23 ans. C'était dans ma tranche d'âge donc, j'ouvris une fenêtre de chat. J'envoyais un rapide « hei » et attendis une réponse. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'un ding aigu se fasse entendre et pour que la réponse apparaisse.

_Berwald : Salut._

C'était très rapide. J'allais commencer à écrire, mais je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi dire. A cause de la proximité, j'avais du mal à laisser quelque chose filtrer. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre.

_Tino : Bien, je t'aurais bien demandé où tu habites, mais on vit dans la même ville, donc ça casse un peu._

_Berwald : Ja._

Ja ? Qui disait ça ? Était-il allemand, danois ? Suédois peut-être ? Et il n'était pas très bavard. N'était-ce pas à moi de parler ? Mais je dois admettre que je crains pour les challenges.

_Tino : Ja ? D'où viens-tu ?  
Berwald : Désolé, je suis suédois. Je le laisse s'échapper parfois._

Ha, le troisième choix c'est mignon.

_Tino : C'est bon, ça me dérange pas, je préfère que tu parles d'une façon dont tu as l'habitude. Et hei, ethniquement parlant, on est voisins !_

Une pause. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire ou je l'ennuyais ? Mais le ding se fit entendre, ramenant mon attention vers l'ordinateur.

_Berwald : Tino, donc, finnois ?_

_Tino : Yep ! Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas dit Norvège.  
Berwald : Tino n'est pas très norvégien._

_Tino : Eh bien, la plupart des gens n'en savent pas autant que toi.  
Berwald : Je suis sûr que ça t'énerve._

_Tino : Ha, oui, je suppose que oui. Et à propos de toi ? Comment les gens réagissent à Berwald ?_

_Berwald : Ils disent que c'est bizarre, s'ils trouvent le courage de me demander.  
Tino : Trouver le courage ?_

La pause était un peu plus longue. Je pensai que j'avais touché un point sensible. Je devais peut-être changer de sujet...

_Berwald : Il semble que j'ai une tête un peu effrayante._

_Tino : Oh ? Comment ça effrayante?_

_Berwald : J'ai un regard méprisant. Pas que je veuille, c'est comme ça. Je pense que ma mauvaise vue à quelque chose à voir._

_Tino : Aw, désolé. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si mauvais. Et tu sembles sympa !_

_Berwald :Hé bien, tu n'as pas vu ma tête._

_Tino : Je ne pense pas... N'empêche, tu sembles gentil. Je suis sûre que ta tête ne fait pas peur à TOUT LE MONDE !_

_Berwald : Non, j'ai quelques amis, si tu peux les appeler comme ça._

_Tino : Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?_

_Berwald :Bien, pour être franc, y en a un que je déteste. J'ai pensé à mettre du poison dans ses boissons tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. Heureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas le courage... Ou le poison. Et les deux autres sont... Indifférents. Tout le temps. Les seuls fois où ils montrent leurs émotions c'est quand ils harcèlent le premier. Mais ce sont les seuls amis que j'ai._

Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Comment étais-je supposé le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il rigolait ? Ça ne semblait pas...

_Tino : Wow... Ça semble assez affreux. Je pense que ceci explique ta présence ici. Tu cherches à te faire de nouveaux amis ?_

_Berwald : Quelque chose comme ça. Et toi ?_

Quelque chose comme ça ? Pour quelle autre raison était-il là ?

_Tino : Comme toi, d'une façon. Mon meilleur ami a déménagé récemment, et je me sentais privé d'attention. Mais je me suis fait pleins de nouveaux amis depuis, donc je vais mieux maintenant.  
Berwald : Tu sembles être le genre de personne à vouloir avoir pleins d'amis._

Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire ?

_Tino : Oh ?_

_Berwald : Ja. Vraiment gentil, amical._

_Tino : Ahah, eh bien, merci. Tu sembles être une personne silencieuse._

_Berwald : Je le suis. Je n'aime pas trop parler, et les gens ont du mal à me comprendre de toute façon. J'ai un accent très marqué._

_Tino : Vraiment ? J'ai un mauvais accent aussi, mais les gens arrivent à me comprendre._

_Berwald : Hé bien... J'ai toujours eu du mal à parler, surtout en anglais._

_Tino : Hmmm. Bien, ce n'est pas ta langue maternelle, donc c'est okei ! Et puis, c'est ce que tu dis qui compte, pas comment tu le dis._

_Berwald : Ja, je pense aussi. Tu es la première personne à penser comme ça._

_Tino : Il semble que tu n'aies pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes biens._

_Berwald : Je pense que non._

Et là on était bloqués. De quoi pouvait-on parler ensuite ? Il devait être nouveau à ça parce qu'il n'était pas bon à tenir la conversation. En fait, il avait le truc pour dire des choses qui tuent les conversations. Ha, les sujets... Je n'ai jamais été bon pour ça !

_Tino : Sinon, tu as un boulot ?_

C'est une chose assez facile à demander, sauf si la personne est au chômage et susceptible.

_Berwald : Ja. Je suis designer chez Ikéa._

Je me mis à rire : quel travail stéréotypé pour un suédois !

_Tino : Vraiment ? C'est cool !_

_Berwald : ...T'as ris, pas vrai ?_

_Tino : … Peut-être un peu. Pardon ?_

_Berwald : Non, c'est bon. Moi-même je trouve ça assez marrant._

_Tino : Je suis content. Mais wow, c'est vraiment cool ! As-tu une spécialité ? Et si j'avais quelque chose que tu as designé chez moi ? Ça serait trop cool !_

_Berwald : Peut-être que tu en as. Pas tout ce que je dessine ne sort, et je ne travaille là-bas que depuis un an et demi. Mais j'ai fait plusieurs tables, des chaises, des commodes et un lit._

_Tino : J'ai tout ça ! C'est toi qui les as faits ?_

_Berwald : Hum, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas les voir._

_Tino : C'est vrai, désolé. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en donne l'impression, promis !_

_Berwald : Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide. Quel genre de lit as-tu ?_

_Tino : Heu... Un bleu ? Je sais que je l'ai acheté à Ikéa, mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui l'a designé. Je ne faisais pas attention à ça avant. La prochaine fois je chercherai complètement quelque chose que tu as fait !_

_Berwald : Je suis flatté, mais je n'ai rien de sorti en ce moment._

_Tino : Aww, c'est trop bête ! Tu devrais me prévenir quand ça sera le cas !_

_Berwald : Je le ferai. Et toi, tu as un travail ?_

_Tino : Ha, je crois, si tu peux appeler serveur dans un café un travail._

_Berwald : Et bien, ça paie..._

_Tino : Peu, mais oui._

_Berwald : Quel café ?_

_Tino : Elizabeta's café._

_Berwald : Dans le coin opposé au lycée ?_

_Tino : Oui ! C'est celui-là !_

_Berwald : J'y suis déjà allé, peut-être je t'ai vu ?_

_Tino : Peut-être. Blond ? Je suis le seul blond à travailler là-bas. La seule PERSONNE qui travaille là-bas en fait, en plus de la patronne. Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_Berwald : C'était y a longtemps..._

_Tino : Ha, donc tu as oublié ?_

_Berwald : ...Peut-être. Juste un peu._

_Tino : C'est bon. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont on se souvient._

_Berwald : Je suis sûr que tu mens. Je n'oublierai pas de te parler maintenant._

Je rougis un peu, ne m'attendant pas à être complimenté.

_Tino : Aw, eh bien, merci. C'est bien de te parler. C'est bizarre de pouvoir parler de choses qui se passent dans la ville. Et ça l'est plus de penser qu'on s'est déjà vu !_

_Berwald : Ja, je sais ce que tu ressens. Soit, tu es la première personne avec qui je parle, donc ce n'est sûrement pas aussi étrange pour moi que pour toi._

_Tino : Ho, wow, c'est ton premier chat ? Je suis surpris que je ne t'aie pas fait peur._

_Berwald : J' ai presque perdu mon courage quand tu as commencé à me parler, je ne mens pas. Mais tu es sympa, donc je suis heureux de t'avoir répondu._

_Tino : ^.^ C'est gentil de ta part._

_Berwald : Désolé d'être gênant et de n'avoir rien à dire._

_Tino : Pas du tout ! Tu as pleins de choses à dire ! Qu'est-ce-que tu aimes faire ?_

_Berwald : Umm... Dessiner des meubles ?_

_Tino : Ha oui, tu aimes ton boulot. J'oublie qu'il y a des gens comme ça._

_Berwald : Hmm. Je pense que j'aime lire. Ha, et cuisiner. Et je sculpte un peu_

_Tino : Ho, wow, trop cool ! __J'aimerais savoir cuisiner ! Je me nourris pratiquement que de surgelés. Et sculpter ? Tu sculptes quoi ? J'ai toujours été nul avec mes mains. Enfin, tant que c'est sur du papier ça va. Mais la sculpture et ce genre de truc... Ce n'est pas mon point fort._

_Berwald : Mais comment tu peux vivre de ça ? C'est mauvais pour toi... Et je sculpte tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Souvent des choses simples, comme des animaux. Rien de fantastique. Et toi, tes passe-temps ?_

_Tino : Ha. J'en ai quelques-uns. Je dessine et écris un peu, quand j'ai le temps. Et je suis bénévole à la humane society tous les mardis et jeudis. J'adore les animaux ! Et je regarde les rediffusions des Moomins, et je jure, si tu te moques de moi, je vais... Faire quelque chose !_

_Berwald : Les Moomins ? Comme, les trolls blancs ? Ces Moomins ?_

_Tino : Les seuls qui existent ! Je les aime depuis que je suis petit._

_Berwald : Et tu continues à les regarder ?_

_Tino : Oui ! Je les adore !_

_Berwald : Eh bien, je pense que je ne peux pas me moquer de toi. Je suis un suédois qui travaille à Ikéa, ça équilibre._

_Tino : Ha, je pense que tu as raison. C'est assez marrant, en rétrospective._

_Berwald : Qu'est-il arrivé au « on ne se moque pas »__?_

_Tino: C'est vrai, pardon._

_Berwald : J'ai le sentiment que tu ne l'es pas vraiment._

_Tino : Il semble que tu aies une bonne intuition._

_Berwald : Ja, il semble. Bon, désolé de dire ça, mais je dois partir maintenant._

_Tino : Awww, très bien. Tu reviendras ?_

_Berwald : Ja, j'aimerais te reparler. Quand te connectes-tu habituellement ?_

_Tino : Presque toutes les nuits._

_Berwald : Ok, donc on se parle demain ?_

_Tino : Bien sûr, à la même heure ?_

_Berwald : Ja._

_Tino : Très bien, à demain alors !_

_Berwald : C'était bien de te parler. Bonne nuit._

_Tino : A toi aussi. Dors bien._

Le petit bouton vert signalant qu'il était en ligne disparu. Je l'ajoutai à ma liste d'amis, et éteignis mon ordinateur, le poussai puis me levai. J'étirai un peu mon dos, être assis pendant autant de temps l'ayant rendu douloureux. Quand l'écran devint noir, je fermais mon portable, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me préparer à dormir. Un rituel automatique comme le brossage de dents ne demande aucune pensée, donc je laissai mes pensées dériver vers Berwald.

Il semblait très gentil, en se basant sur notre petite conversation d'aujourd'hui. Son style d'écriture, assez formel, le rattachait à l'ancienne mode. Calme, silencieux, poli, et je l'imaginais élégant. Probablement blond, grâce à son origine suédoise, et un accent. En bref, exactement mon genre. Je me sentais mal de déjà penser à lui comme ça, comme je lui avais à peine parler. Mais je pouvais le sentir ! Il y avait quelque chose...

Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. J'ai ruiné ma dernière relation comme ça, et je fais plus attention maintenant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas essayer. Il semblait parfait aussi. Il avait un travail stable et bien payé, il savait cuisiner, qualité que je voulais totalement chez un homme. Il avait un bon sens de l'humour et il était prompt à complimenter !

Je quittai la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière en même temps, et allai au lit. Je me blottis sous mes couvertures, le tissu était frais et agréable sur ma peau. Je me demandai comment il devait être en personne. Probablement aussi gêné qu'en ligne. Peut-être même plus gêné. Mais toujours gentil. Peut-être que je devais lui demander qu'on se rencontre, éventuellement...

* * *

Voilà voilà~ J'espère que ça vous a plus. Well, j'ai laissé quelques mots dans leur langue d'origine donc je vous mets ici la traduction.

Mots en finnois :

Joo = Ouais  
Hei = Hé  
Okei = OK

En Suédois :

Ja = Oui

En anglais :

Yep = Ouaip

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même si je publierai dans tous les cas dans une semaine, par exemple pour me dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris et me féliciter ou autre.


	2. Lundi

Ohayo ! Bon je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre. Je viens de finir de me relire et c'est affreux. Bon je remercie estelle0 et Sensei pour leur review du chapitre 1 et les mise en alertes et le soutien et tout ! Ow je sais pas quoi dire !

* * *

Lundi :

Je partis au travail vers cinq heures du matin. Les gens aiment leur café quand ils se réveillent, et leurs pourboires payaient mes factures, donc me lever à cinq est un petit sacrifice. D'accord, il fait un peu froid le matin en ce moment, donc je dois m'habiller un peu plus. Mais, cela dis, les gens sont plus enclins à avoir une boisson chaude quand il fait frais, ce qui veux dire plus de pourboires pour moi.

Je mettais ma veste sur mon sweat et enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches en sortant de la maison. Il y avait un peu de vent, et je pouvais le sentir me fouetter les joues. Je frissonnais, prenant note qu'un manteau serait sûrement nécessaire à partir de maintenant. Mais ma fierté ne me laisserai pas rentrer à l'appartement pour en prendre un aujourd'hui, foutu vent. Je pouvais le supporter ! J'étais un finnois, après tout ! J'avais une peau plus épaisse que la moyenne ! (Au moins, c'est ce que je me plaisais à me dire en frissonnant pathétiquement).

Le café n'était qu'à deux et pâtés demi de maisons de chez moi, par chance, donc j'y arrivais assez vite. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé. La cloche sonna quand j'entrais, et je la foudroyai du regard, le son devenait ennuyant à la longue. Elizabeta passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine, et souris en me voyant.

« Bonjour Tino ! Tu es pile à l'heure pour glacer les mini cakes ! » Elle dit, en disparaissant. Je grognai un peu, assez pour qu'elle m'entende.

« Ne le suis-pas toujours ? »

-Je pense oui. Mets un tablier, vite ! On ouvre dans vingt minutes. » j'enlevais ma veste, l'accrochais sur la patère à côté du comptoir et enfilais mon tablier.

« Eli, je travaille ici depuis quand ? Tu crois pas que je sais quand on ouvre ? » Je demandais en entrant dans la petite cuisine. Mon nez fut accueilli par l'odeur de sucre pur et de pâte fraîche. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir mes dents pourrir.

« Désolée Tino, tu sais comment je suis. Allez, glace. »

«Ouais ouais. Et quoi après les mini cakes ? » Je demandai, prenant le sac de glaçage bleu et décorant un avec de petits carrés. Rien de fantaisiste, juste un modèle floral en haut et un plus grand au milieu. Ça fait gay, je sais, mais vous seriez surpris de voir la vitesse à laquelle ils se vendent.

« J'ai préparé les cookies, et les danoises cuisent. Tu devras ajouter le fromage quand elles seront finies. Je couperai le cheesecake quand j'en aurai terminé avec les muffins et je peux glacer les cake balls. Tu peux t'occuper des cupcakes ? »

« C'est bon, boss. Tu veux que je prépare le café aussi ?

-Tu peux ? Je dois appeler Roderich avant d'ouvrir. Il a un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et il se débrouille toujours pour dormir ces jours là. Il est si sévère à propos de la ponctualité, mais il se débrouille toujours pour dormir quand il a des rendez-vous. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre » Elle expliqua, ramassant son plateau de muffins et les déposant dans vitrine.

« Pas de problèmes. Être mariée est stressant, hein ? » Je demandais, tenant la conversation.

-Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ça...

-Mais t'aimes ça, pas vrai.

-Tu parles. » Elle approuva, riant en apportant le grand cheesecake pour le couper.

Je souriais en empilant toutes les parts de gâteau sur un plateau et les ajoutant à la vitrine. C'était une chose habituelle entre Elizabeta et moi. Étant son seul employé nous étions plutôt copains. On était amis avant de travailler ensemble, donc c'est dur pour moi de la prendre au sérieux. Je veux dire, j'ai été sa demoiselle d'honneur ! Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ma « boss », donc c'est rarement nécessaire pour moi d'être sérieux avec elle.

Nous finissions vite la cuisine, et elle partit appeler Roderich pendant que je faisait la première tournée de café. On avait toujours du café normal de prêt, comme c'était notre « produit » le plus populaire. Il y avait aussi d'autres choses à commander, mais en général on les faisait à la commande. Nous perdrions trop de produit si on préparait tout en avance.

La machine à café commença à bourdonner, et je la laissais à son travail, décidant de préparer les tables pendant que le café se faisait. Je vérifiais d'habitude les tables en fin de journée, mais c'est toujours bien de revérifier, et il m'arrive souvent de me tromper. Comme aujourd'hui, il y avait une table à laquelle il manquait des fourchettes. J'en saisissais deux et les posais, puis inspectais les autres tables. Rien d'autre n'étais de travers, donc je retournais au comptoir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

C'était silencieux, si on exceptait la machine à café, dans le magasin. C'était toujours la meilleure partie de la journée. Savoir que tout était prêt à recevoir les clients, et savoir qu'ils arriveraient, bientôt, pour manger toutes les douceurs que l'on venait de préparer. Il y avait tellement d'excitation dans le magasin, et tout était parfaitement calme. Me lever si tôt le valait. La seule chose mieux était les dimanches et jeudis, quand j'étais de repos et faisais ce que je voulais. (Roderich venait aider ces jours-là).

« Tino ? Tout est prêt ? » Elizabeta demanda, en revenant de son appel.

-Joo. Tu veux que j'ouvre ? Je proposai.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis sûre que Ludwig attend son café du matin.

-Bien. Je répondais, en allant à la porte et tournant le loquet. Presque sûr que notre grand allemand blond habituel attendait, semblant aussi fatigué que tous les jours.

-Bonjour Ludwig, je l'accueillis gaiement, gagnant un petit hochement de tête.

Ludwig était, pour être parfaitement honnête, totalement mon genre. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, silencieux, un peu indifférent et froid à l'extérieur, mais gentil au fond avec des traits nets est masculins... Mais peut-être est il un peu trop coincé, sans mentionné qu'il est déjà pris. En fait, son copain, Feliciano, est un de mes amis. Donc, bien qu'il soit mon type, je n'ai aucune attirance pour lui. Peut-être ça a à voir avec Feliciano.

Il paya pour son café, et je lui remplissait une grande tasse, même s'il avait payé pour la moyenne. Je faisais ça tous les jours. C'était juste une habitude. Il venait TOUS LES JOURS après tout.

« Comment va Feli' ? Je demandai en lui tendant sa tasse, m'assurant qu'il tienne la soucoupe avant de la lâcher.

-Il est.. Bruyant, comme d'habitude. Toujours pas fatigué des pâtes, et toujours résolu à faire de ma vie un enfer. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas réveillé avant que je puisse partir ce matin. » Il répondit.

Je souriait, et je savais qu'il pouvait dire que je compatissait. C'était une compassion implicite, mais une compassion quand même. Mais c'était dur de prendre sa complainte au sérieux. Je savais que, malgré toutes ses complaintes, il aimait vraiment Feliciano.

« Tu as eu de la chance. Bien, savoure ton café. Fais moi savoir si tu en veux plus. » Je dit en souriant.

C'était mécanique maintenant. Je servais les clients, obtenais des pourboires, cuisinais un peu, puis rentrais à la maison vers deux heures. On gardais le matin, comme Elizabeta aimais avoir ses après-midis. Et qui étais-je pour me plaindre ? On gagnait beaucoup d'argent, comme nous étions le seul café dans cette partie de la ville. Et j'avais tous mes après-midis libres.

-.-.-+-.-.-

Nous disions finalement au revoir à notre dernier client, et commencions à nettoyer. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, tout ce que nous devions vraiment faire était d'essuyer les tables et laver la vaisselle. Eli me remercia et je mettais ma veste, prêt à partir. Elle, évidemment, me sermonna sévèrement en voyant ça, me demandant de mettre un manteau à partir de maintenant. Après lui avoir assuré que je le ferai, elle me laissa partir avec un gentil au revoir, je prenais le chemin de ma maison. Il faisait trop froid et j'étais trop peu vêtu pour faire quoi que ce soit, et la journée semblait être une de celle à passer à la maison. Okay, donc peut-être que j'étais excité de parler à Berwald. Vraiment excité.

J'avais, bien que j'évitais, penser à lui toute la journée. J'imaginais à quoi il devait ressembler, à comment sa voix était, à ce qu'il pourrait me dire. J'avais dû me reprendre plusieurs fois quand un client agitait sa main devant moi ou m'appeler. Ce n'était sûrement pas bien, mais j'étais un bon employé, donc je pouvais être ailleurs de temps en temps.

J'arrivais à mon appartement et montais les escaliers, tâtonnant à la recherche de mes clés dans ma hâte d'échapper au froid. Je soupirais de bonheur quand j'entrais, la sensation de chaleur était magique pour mon corps glacé. J'enlevais mes chaussures puis ma veste, la suspendant à mon portemanteau avant de m'aventurer dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Travailler avec de la nourriture donne faim.

Je scrutais dans mon frigo avec l'insensé espoir que la fée de la nourriture m'ai rendu une visite pendant mon absence. Hélas, je n'avais pas cette chance. Je soupirais, fermais le réfrigérateur, ouvrais le congélateur, et sortais une pizza surgelée. Je préchauffais le four à la bonne température, et allais dans le salon pour allumer mon laptop. C'était quelque chose d'assez long, comme j'avais tendance à télécharger les choses comme si elle partiraient pour toujours si je ne le faisais pas. On m'a dis plus d'une fois que je devais arrêter et supprimer ce dont je n'avais pas besoin, sinon mon ordinateur mourra, mais ce n'étais pas encore arrivé, et j'aimais tenter la chance. De plus, il marchait bien une fois démarré, l'allumer était juste le plus dur.

Le four sonna, m'avertissant qu'il était prêt. Je retournais dans la cuisine, posant la pizza dedans et réglant le minuteur avant de retourner au salon. Ce genre d'aller et retour est normal pour moi. J'ai du mal à rester assis ma patience est faible et je m'ennuie facilement. Je ne peux pas me forcer à attendre que l'ordinateur se soit allumé, ou la pizza cuite. Je dois faire quelque chose en même temps. Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir faire un trou dans le plafond de mes voisins du dessous avec tout ces allées.

Pendant ce temps, mon ordinateur était prêt à ordinater, donc je me connectais, tapant mon mot de passe rapidement, puis attendant que le bureau se charge. Ça prenait beaucoup moins de temps en comparaison au démarrage, et rapidement j'ouvrais internet. Les e-mails d'abord, puis facebook, deviantart et finalement je pouvais ouvrir mon site de chat habituel. Je regardais ma liste d'amis et quelques uns était en ligne, mais j'étais déçu de voir que Berwald n'en faisait pas parti. Un peu « trop » déçu... Je veux dire, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur l'heure, un peu plus tard dans soirée, donc à quoi je m'attendais ?

Je soupirais et me levais pour vérifier ma pizza, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être prête. J'ouvrai quand même le four, le flou et humide effet de la chaleur attrapa mon attention presque avant que la température me fasse reculer la tête. Bien sûr, quand suffisamment de chaleur s'était échapper pour que je puisse regarder, je trouvais la pizza pas prête, le fromage n'avais pas complètement dégeler. Je le refermais, fixant le four comme s'il ça allait le faire cuisiner plus vite. Pas que ça m'importais. Manger ne serait qu'une distraction temporaire.

Je supposais que je pouvais parler avec un autre de mes amis en ligne. Mais je n'avais rien de particulier à leur dire Ou peut-être que j'étais trop obsédé par Berwald... Je suis vraiment un être pathétique. Je veux dire, vraiment, je rendais ça hors de proportions. J'attendais avec impatience de parler avec quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer, pendant toute la journée. Pas que ça, je fantasmais, et créait une possible relation dans ma tête qui ne serai probablement jamais rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Et à quoi je penser ? Je lui avais parler une fois, et il n'avais pas vraiment montrer un quelconque intérêt, autre que celle la demande de se reparler. Pourquoi avais-je cette insupportable habitude d'être obsédé avec des choses idiotes ?

Je retournais à l'ordinateur, fixant l'écran, regardant mais ne voyant pas. C'était une autre habitude. Si je n'avais pas ce que je voulais, je fixais ce qu'on me refusait jusqu'à ce que je l'obtienne. Une pratique plutôt assommante et futile si on considérait que la plupart des choses le recevant était juste ça, les choses et non des vivre seul tendais à me rendre plus au courant de la nature vivant des objets de la maison. L'aspirateur, par exemple, avait des sentiments et n'aimait pas être cogné contre les murs. Très bien, donc j'étais sur la mauvaise pente de la maladie de la solitude, ayant passé l'étape du « pleurer toutes les nuits » mais pas encore à celle de « visiter mes parents à l'improviste ». Non, j'étais pour l'instant pris dans l'étape de parler aux objets inanimés et de me faire des amis en ligne.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent soudainement quand un point vert apparu, et, à mon étonnement, il était à côté du nom que j'attendais. J'ouvrais la chatbox, et commençais à écrire rapidement, et failli l'envoyer, mais j'arrêtais. Ça semblerai désespéré si j'envoyais un message à peine trente secondes après sa connexion. Je voulais l'image du « mignon Finnois », pas faire stalker. Peut-être je devais le laisser commencer cette fois. Oui, c'était plus sain. Je supprimais le message et attendais. Dans les deux minutes qui suivaient, il y avait un ding et un message.

_Berwald : Hej, tu es là tôt._

Je gloussais comme une fillette, tapant ma réponse avec joie, heureux que mon vœux se soit réalisé. Peut-être il y avait un but à fixer les choses.

_Tino : Oh, hei ! Toi aussi !  
Berwald : Ja, en fait j'espérais que tu serais là tôt. J'ai finis le travail et j'avais du temps libre. Bien que je ne croyais pas que toi aussi en fait.  
Tino : Ouais, je ne pensais pas que toi non plus ! Mais c'est une bonne surprise._

Je ne mentionnais pas que j'avais espérais la même chose. Il n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

_Berwald : Donc, as-tu travailler aujourd'hui ?  
Tino : Yep. J'ai finis vers deux heures aujourd'hui. La plupart des gens préfère avoir leur café le matin après tout.  
Berwald : Ha, bien, comment c'était ?  
Tino : Comme d'habitude. J'étais un petit plus distrait aujourd'hui cependant.  
Berwald : Pourquoi ça ?_

Merde, c'est mauvais Tino ! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire « j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.»

_Tino : Je pensais aux animaux que je verrai demain ! Je suis toujours si excité !  
Berwald : Tu aimes autant les chiots ?  
Tino : Bien sûr ! J'aimerai en avoir un, mais ils ne sont pas autorisés dans mon appartement.  
Berwald : C'est trop triste...  
Tino : Ho, pitié ne me dit pas que tu es une personne à chat !  
Berwald : Définitivement pas. Tu peux même dire que je les déteste.  
Tino : Ha, c'est bien, moi aussi. Ils sont toujours méchants avec moi. Mais les chiots m'ont toujours aimé. En fait, je ne peux pas faire qu'ils me laissent. Mais, c'est ok pour moi. Ugh, très bien, je dois officiellement déménager. Maintenant j'en veux un plus que jamais.  
Berwald : Désolé d'avoir fait que tu en veuilles un encore plus.  
Tino : Haha, pas besoin de t'excuser. J'ai besoin de partir de ce minuscule appartement de toutes façons. J'économise depuis un moment. Je pense que je peux commencer à chercher une maison._  
_Berwald : Je pense que oui. Je surveillerai aussi.  
Tino : Merci ! J'apprécie le geste !_

Je pouvais sentir la pizza. Ça sentait une drôle d'odeur... Un peu brûlé... Mais ce n'était pas possible... Ça ne pouvais pas faire si longtemps... Et le minuteur aurai dû sonner... Pas vrai ? Bref, ça ne me tuerai pas de vérifier. Je me levais, marchant vers la cuisine. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, et ma gorge se ferma un peu, l'air était épais avec de la fumée. Je regardais le minuteur, et réalisais, avec consternation, qu'il était coincé. Ça n'était pas la première fois, bien que je faisais habituellement suffisamment attention pour enlever les choses au bon moment. Je pense que Berwald m'avait complètement distrait. Je grognais, plaçant mes mains dans les maniques et ouvrais le four. Je toussais et chassais un peu l'air alentour dans une tentative de dissiper la fumée qui sortait. Après avoir doublé ma sécurité, je sortais la pizza, la posant sur les brûleurs. Bien sûr, elle était pratiquement carbonisée, seul le centre n'était pratiquement pas brûlé. Je soupirais, éteignant le four, laissant la porte ouverte pour que la fumée puisse partir, puis allais à la fenêtre et l'ouvrais. Ça montre à quel point l'appartement est petit, considérant que l'alarme n'était jamais éteinte... L'air qui s'engouffra était froid, mais la chaleur du four contrebalançais cela. Je retournais à ma pizza, la regardant pitoyablement. Je n'avais pas assez de nourriture pour la gâcher, et une partie était toujours mangeable. Donc je prenais ma roulette à pizza et coupais ce qui n'était pas carbonisé, le mettant dans une assiette. Je jetais le reste dans la poubelle, et retournais au salon, assiette en main. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise de bureau. À mon retour sur l'écran, j'étais un peu surpris de trouver de nombreux messages de Berwald.

_Berwald : Pas de problèmes.  
Berwald : Tino ? Es-tu toujours là ?  
Berwald : Tino ? Hello ?  
Berwald : … Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle...  
Berwald : Si tu ne veux plus me parler, dis le.  
Berwald : Allez, Tino, dis moi au moins si tu es okej.  
Berwald : Si tu ne me répond pas, je vais appeler Elizabeta et lui dire de vérifier si tu vas bien ! Je peux trouver son numéro dans l'annuaire !_

Je fronçais les sourcils en lisant les messages de plus en plus inquiets. Apparemment, j'avais oublié de lui dire que j'allais vérifier ma pizza.

_Tino : Berwald, pardon !  
Tino : J'étais en train de faire une pizza, et je l'ai complètement oublié. J'ai senti de la fumée, donc je suis allé voir, et elle était totalement brûlé, donc j'ai dû la sortir, et éteindre le four, et ouvrir la fenêtre, et je suis tellement désolé !_

Il y eu un certain temps avant qu'il ne répond.

_Berwald : J'ai eu tellement peur j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Tu as été chanceux avec ton timing. J'étais au téléphone attendant qu'Elizabeta réponde._  
_Tino : Pardon ! Je doit faire plus attention quand je cuisine !  
Berwald : Ja, je pense aussi. Es-tu okej ?  
Tino : Oui, ça va. Ma pizza est un peu pire que d'habitude, mais le centre était okei, donc j'ai toujours un repas !  
Berwald : Attends, tu va manger ça ?  
Tino : Ouais ? Elle est parfaitement bonne, si on enlève la partie brûlée. Je veux dire, elle aura un peu un goût de fumée, mais, je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à manger, donc je vais faire avec.  
Berwald : … Ça doit être la chose la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu. Si j'étais là, je retirerai cette pizza de tes mains et la jetterai directement à la poubelle. Il y a tellement de choses mauvaises dedans.  
Tino : ^.^' Haha, désolée. Je n'ai pas trop le choix en ce moment.  
Berwald : …  
Berwald : …  
Berwald : …  
Tino : Arrête de me ...er ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Pas tout le monde peux faire à manger !  
Berwald : Je ne pensais pas que c'était réellement possible.  
Tino : Haha, tu es si drôle. Laisse moi manger ma pizza brûlée en paix.  
Berwald : Ja, ja. Dis-le moi si un jour tu veux apprendre à cuisiner quelque chose de décent._

Je mangeais ma pizza, et le laissait m'informer sur comment faire proprement à manger, ainsi que sur les ingrédients qu'il faudrait pour cela. Je l'ai rapidement fait abandonner, en lui disant que si j'essayais de cuisiner quoique que ce soit comme il me disait, je brûlerai genre le complexe entier. Il allait sur à quel point la nourriture surgelée n'était pas saine, ce à quoi je répondais que ce n'était pas sain de respirer beaucoup de fumée. Il abandonna après ça, et on commençai à parler du travail, ensuite de nos endroits préférés en ville, puis nos goûts musicaux, enfin nos parents, nos rêves, souhaits, nos amours passés, ce qui nous attirait...

Non, je n'étais pas inconscient du changement dans le contenu de notre conversation. Je vais peut-être être un peu impudent, mais je pense que je l'intéressait. Je devenais audacieux, faisant quelques allusions, et il retournait la faveur avec des compliments. Peut-être étais-je superficiel, mais j'appréciais l'attention, et il me semblait que je n'en avait pas eu depuis des siècles. Heureusement, Berwald en était une fontaine, donc j'en avait beaucoup. Mais je voulais plus. J'étais quelqu'un de social, j'avais besoin d'un tête-à-tête, d'un contact en vrai.

_Tino : Bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça sans sembler bizarre... Hum... J'aimerai te rencontrer. Si ça te va._

Il y eu une très longue pause, et j'avais peur d'être aller trop vite, et de l'avoir complètement effrayé.

_Berwald : Tino...  
Berwald : Tino, je t'apprécie, vraiment. Tu es vraiment gentil, et c'est fun de te parler. Dans des circonstances normales je serai empli de joie de te rencontrer. Mais je... Je ne suis pas tout à fait normal, Tino._

Pas normal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Parlait-il de son accent, de sa tête qui ferait peur ? Était-il obèse, ou il avait une cicatrice épouvantable ? Pensait-il réellement que j'y ferai attention ?

_Tino : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si c'est quelque chose de bête comme une cicatrice, ton poids ou quelque chose du genre, alors je devrai te taper pour être si bête !  
Berwald : Non, ce n'est pas ça... Bon la cicatrice est assez proche. C'est... Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler. Je... Je suis désolée Tino. Peut-être une autre fois... J'ai perdre de perdre ton amitié._

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant l'écran, consterné. Il était sérieux ? Il ne voulait pas me voir à cause de quelque chose comme une cicatrice ? Ou c'était juste une excuse pour m'éviter ? Mais il semblait si sincère. Vraiment, je devais être celui à être désolé, c'était moi qui était en surpoids. Mais... Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise à propos de ça, donc je décidais que ce serait mieux de laisser passer.

_Tino : Très bien, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te forcer. Je ne comprend pas, mais je respecte que tu ne veuilles pas. Préviens moi si tu changes d'avis.  
Berwald : Tu ne me forces pas, j'aimerai pouvoir te voir, j'aimerai pour être suffisamment brave pour pouvoir. Mais... Je suis un peureux, Tino. S'il-te-plaît, donne moi un peu de temps.  
Tino : Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Sache juste que je me fiche de comment tu es, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu restes Berwald, peu importe.  
Berwald : Merci Tino. Je dois y aller, bonne nuit. Tu seras là demain ?  
Tino : Bien sûr ! Mais u peu plus tard, vers six heures. Demain c'est ma journée à la Humane Society.  
Berwald : Okej, je m'en souviendrai. Dis bonjour aux chiens pour moi.  
Tino : Je le ferais. Bonne nuit Berwald.  
Berwald : Bonne nuit._

Et il partit. Je soupirai, espérant que ça aille mieux. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour paraître joyeux et normal à la fin pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal. Je ne pensais pas être rejeté si franchement et rapidement. Je pense que ça devait arriver. Nous n'avions parler que deux jours, bien que c'eut été des heures aujourd'hui. Et c'était comme si je connaissais Berwald mieux que n'importe qui, même Eli. Mais évidemment, il y avait des choses qu'il ne m'avait pas dit. Des choses assez énormes, il semblait. Je fronçais les sourcils en éteignant l'ordinateur et le fermant. Je continuais à y penser en prenant ma douche, et en mettant mon boxer, et en me brossant les dents et les cheveux, même après m'être allongé dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si terrible qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois ? Quelque chose comme une cicatrice mais pas exactement une cicatrice ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Mon cœur commençait à me faire mal, et j'abandonnais, sortant de mon esprit toute pensée en rapport avec Berwald en me promettant que j'investiguerai le lendemain. Je laissais mon esprit s'assombrir et finalement, ma conscience suivit.

* * *

Oui deux mois pour ça... Bon le chapitre 3 est en cours de traduction. Et si vous trouvez des fautes prévenez moi. Je me suis aussi créé une page facebook où vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de mes différents projets. Bonne journée~


End file.
